


A Goddess

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Femslash February 2020 [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: In a moment, a prayer is answered. It might be blasphemy but it's lost to the passion.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/Leonie Pinelli
Series: Femslash February 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421
Kudos: 11





	A Goddess

It was never good when the mage got seperated in battle. She had no one to blame but herself, and if she had been paying a little more attention, they wouldn’t have been able to trap her in this alley. Hopefully there was another alley she could run into . 

In hindsight, she should’ve paid better attention when they were discussion tactics like this back when they were all students. Annette was always a much better student than she was, even if she had just as few plans to fight after they graduated. She was a holy woman. She shouldn’t even be on a battlefield. 

But war was unforgiving, and so she must struggle on. 

Growing desperate, she looked for a way out as she backed up. With no magic remaining and an ever dwindling amount of arrows, running was probably her best hope. Reaching back into her quiver confirmed it. She knew that she wasn’t going to have enough arrows to get out of this. And that wasn’t even considering the shots that she’d miss, or the fact that she simply did not have the strength to be much of a threat. Archery was not something she excelled at. 

If she got out of here, she was going to study up harder than she ever did back when she was a student. She was going to work on her magic, and maybe pick up a weapon to better defend herself. She was here to heal, yes, but she couldn’t do that if she was dead. 

But the odds of her escaping this alive were dwindling. Her aim left a lot to be desired, and her opponents were drawing ever closer. Her back pressed against the wall behind her, and she knew that there was no escape at this point. If she was leaving this alive, she needed some sort of miracle. Be it of fate or of a sudden burst of strength, she would accept anything. Mercedes could not afford to be picky right now. 

She couldn’t die here. She had too many people relying on her. All of her friends needed her support. They needed her out there healing. Dying here would mean letting them all down. So please, if you can hear her prayer, Goddess Sothis, her her survive this battle. Please. 

The Goddess had to have been listening to her prayer.As she readied to be welcomed into her arms, she heard them cry out. She dared to open her eyes, and saw her opponents collapsed on the ground and writhing. Arrows were sticking out of their backs in spots she never even considered. It still pained her to see another human being like this, even if she knew that they were about to do that to her. 

It wasn’t soon after, that someone grabbed her by the wrist and started pulling her away. She hadn’t realized just how absorbed into the scene she had been. It had slipped her mind entirely that if those men were like that, that someone had to have done it to them. 

As she pulled her out of the dim alley, the light from the rest of the city shined around her hero and seemed to glow like a halo would around the Saints in every depiction she had seen of them. From the timing of her prayer, it was almost as if Saint Serios herself had come and rescued her. It was like something out of a fairytale. 

“Hello? Mercedes?” Oh, she knew that voice. She knew it very well. How fortunate that of all people, it’d be Leonie to rescue her. She might not be a knight, but she filled the role of savior well. 

“I’m sorry, I completely missed what you said.” She was a bit embarrassed to admit that. They were all here fighting for their lives and she still couldn’t get over something like this. It was an unpleasant truth, but this was war. People died. They had done things like this at the academy, she should be over this. 

“I wanted to know if you were okay. You disappeared from the battlefield and I panicked.” She led her back out onto the field. It wasn’t pretty, but at least from what she could tell they won the fight. 

“I’m fine thanks to you. They managed to chase me down there, and I hoped that if I had them like that I could take them down, but that didn’t seem to be the case.” She did try though. 

“You need to be more careful. We’ve only got one of you, Mercedes. And you’re too precious to lose.” Her words were stern. She understood that they came from a place of caring, but that didn’t make them sting any less. 

“I’m sorry. Though maybe this would be an excellent time for you to help me with my bowmanship.” Leonie used a lot of weapons, but archery felt like a nice safe common ground. Besides, she wasn’t sure if she could handle the weight of a close range weapon. It was hard enough seeing someone die without being so close to them. 

“I suppose something can be arranged. Hope you know that I’m not going to be easy on you just cause I like you. Actually, I might go hard on you just cause I like you.” Mercedes was starting to have second thoughts. She could see where Leonie was coming from, but that didn’t mean that she liked it. “But that being said, I think you should leave the heavy work to me. I think you should only use those skills if you ever get in a pinch like that again.” 

They stopped now that they made their way back to Leonie’s horse. She climbed back onto it, and offered her her hand. She’d accept it, and once on, she held onto Leonie for balance. 

“Healers are just as important as fighters. I know that I fight a lot better knowing that there’s someone there to help patch me up afterwards. You just need to pay closer attention on the battlefield and you won’t get into situations like this.” 

“Then maybe I’ll stick by your side in battle. That way we can both make sure the other is safe.” 

“That sounds like a solid plan to me.” Leonie smiled. 

Once more the light showed around her. Hopefully the Goddess would accept another compliment that had a light blasphemy to it. But from where she was sitting, Mercedes couldn’t help but think she was riding with a goddess. 


End file.
